User may interact with online games via game applications on their client computers. Typically, a user inputs commands via a game interface to initiate the execution of actions within the online game. Users may respond things that occur within the online game by inputting one or more commands via the game application. However, if a user cannot or does not want to launch the game application, the user may not be able to respond and/or initiate actions in response to things that occur within the online game. As such, users that are not able to or do not want to access, launch, and/or run the game application may be disadvantaged as events and/or occurrences happen within the online game, and the user cannot respond.